


Birthdays Come But Once a Year

by Tisha_Wyman



Series: If You Could See What I Hear [3]
Category: J2 AU - Fandom, J2 RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blind Character, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have been married for seven months.  Jensen is traveling to Austin five days a week, working on his doctorate.  It is taking its toll on them.  Jensen figures out a way to make things better on Jared's birthday.</p><p>This is a time stamp to If You Could See What I Hear.</p><p>I do not own nor make money from Supernatural or its cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Come But Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, LadyLaran and to Jensensgirl3 for the idea I used to for this story.

Jensen walked through the side door of his and Jared's home. He unleashed Gus and walked towards his old bedroom. He shared his husband's bedroom but continued to keep his clothes and other items in his old room.

He was so tired. He wanted this degree badly, but the hours were difficult and draining. Too many nights he fell asleep as soon as he crawled into bed. Jared never complained, opting just to hold him.

Jensen had tears in his eyes. They were newlyweds and should be making love every free second they had. He had seventeen more months of this. 

He sat in the recliner in his room and wondered why it was so quiet. The coach was usually home before him. Sighing softly, he rose to his feet and searched the house. No Jared.

Walking outside, he opened the garage to find the truck not there. Sitting at Jared's desk, he took out his cell and hit speed dial.  
Jared picked up on the fifth ring. Jensen could hear music in the background.

"Jared?"

"Hey, Jen!"

"Where are you?"

"Some old friends of mine were in town, and we met at Golden's for a few drinks. Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'm not sure what time I'll be in, Jen. There's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat in the microwave."

"Yeah. Fine, Jar." Jensen hung up his phone and threw it across the room.

He wasn't hungry, so he went and took a shower, deciding to sleep in his room for the night. The professor tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He needed it desperately.

He heard the key in the lock and knew his husband was home. Jared could be clumsy at his best, and Jensen knew the stumbling and tripping up he heard in the hall meant the man was drunk.

The master bedroom door shut and Jensen sighed, knowing he was safely home.

He almost dozed off when his door was thrown open, and the drunken man hurried across to the room and pulled him out of bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here." he asked, words slurred.

Jared pulled Jensen up close, and the smaller man could smell the odors of alcohol, cigarettes, cheap perfume, and a man's cologne that was not his husband's scent.

"You went out and partied all night. You weren't home."

"You come home, Jensen, and fall asleep every night without any words, romance, or anything between us. I just needed some companionship."

"Did you kiss him, Jared? Did you screw him?"

Jared turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Jensen stood there, fear running through him. He thought he was losing his husband and it was is fault. He wasn't sure what to do.

+++++

Jensen packed a suitcase to take to Austin with him. When he arrived at the university, he gave Clif a list of things to do for the day. The bodyguard looked at him.

"I'm supposed to stay with you. Coach's orders."

"Clif, this is the most important thing in my life right now. Please go home, and do these things. I have a way back home."

"All right, Jensen, but Jared's not going to like it."

"Thank you."

+++++

At lunch, Jensen took a cab to a local five star hotel and walked up to the front desk.

"I would like to make arrangements for a suite to be available every weekend from now on. The costs are to automatically come from this card."

The man at the front desk called the manager. Jensen explained his needs. The man stared at him.

"We don't allow escort services."

The sculptor blushed. "I'm working on my doctorate, and it's taking long hours. I have no time with my husband anymore, and we're newlyweds. This will help things. Every week on this card. Charge it every Friday morning and make it the same suite. Have a bottle of your best champagne and room service available."

The manager ran the card and Jensen signed for the suite. "What is the best romantic 5 star restaurant you have in town?"  
Jensen hailed a cab and drove to the address the manager gave him. Walking inside, he found himself going through the same procedure he had done at the hotel. He stopped at a Fuddrucker's and grabbed a hot dog and a coke to go. 

He called Jared, and it went to voice mail.

"Jared, Clif will not be picking me up. Your suitcase and Gus' things are by the back door. Meet me at this address at 6:30. I'll be waiting." Jensen left the address for the restaurant and went to his sculpting lab to work on his doctoral project.

+++++

Jared checked his cell as he headed towards his truck. He was depressed, still suffering from a damned hangover, and scared.   
He listened to his voice mail and wondered what the hell his husband was up to. 

Driving home he found his suitcase, Gus' bowls and a tupperware bowl filled with the dog's food. Sighing, he loaded up the truck and texted Jensen that he was on the way.

+++++

Jared found the address and pulled into a parking lot of a very exclusive restaurant. Frowning, he got out and let the valet park his vehicle. 

Entering the restaurant, he walked up to the maitre'd. The man looked up at him and smiled. "Ackles party?"

"What? Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Mr. Ackles said you would be the tallest man to enter the restaurant around 6:30."

The coach smiled and followed the waiter to a table that had been set in an alcove. The area was lit by a chandelier with candles in it. One candle was on the table.

Jared sat down, and the waiter handed both men a menu.

"Jensen?"

"We'll talk after we order, Jar."

Jensen ordered a salad, a chicken dish with sautéed asparagus and a glass of white wine. Jared ordered a salad, a large steak with a baked potato, and a vegetable medley. He asked for the wine list and ordered a bottle of Jensen's wine and a red for him.  
The waiter left to turn in the order.

"Jensen, what is going on?"

"Jared, when I started back to school you said you would support me in this. I told you it would be five days a week with long hours. You told me to go ahead and do it. Last night..."

Jared interrupted, "I'm sorry, Jen. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Please..let me finish."

"All right, Jen."

"Last night, things went on that shouldn't have. I don't want to know who he was or what you did."

"Jen, I didn't do anything. I promise you."

"I could smell his cologne on you. I'm not angry. I'm disappointed...maybe even heartbroken, but it's my fault."

"What? No!"

"We've only been married seven months, Jar. I'm home late every night. I'm exhausted. Our weekends are overwhelming because I'm not home to help get things done. It's my fault."

Jensen reached for the glass of water with lemon in it. Jared noticed the man's hand shaking as he took a drink.

"So, I went to a major hotel and booked a suite for every weekend from now on until I cancel it. I booked this table for 6:30 every Friday evening. I can't be there for what you need on Monday through Thursday, but I can give you Friday night, all day Saturday, part of Sunday, and Sunday night at home."

Jared sat there, speechless. Jensen lowered his head, green eyes closed, trying to hold back tears. The silence scared the older man. 

"I'll pay for it," the younger man answered softly.

A shiver ran through the professor's body and he exhaled deeply, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

+++++

They waited out front for the valet to bring the truck around. Jared reached over and took Jensen's hand in his. Leaning in, he kissed the shorter man's temple with just a caress of his lips, and whispered, "Thank you.

A sob escaped Jensen before he could do anything to prevent it. At that moment, the truck pulled up. Jared tipped the valet, and the two men and Gus climbed into the vehicle.

Upon reaching the hotel, another valet, walked up. A redcap came out of the hotel with a small cart and took Jared's luggage and Gus' items. They followed the man into the main lobby.

Walking up to the counter, Jensen asked for their keys. The man looked up at him and asked for his information. Within minutes, they were on the elevator to the eleventh floor.

The redcap asked for Jensen's keycard and swiped the door. He carried the luggage into the suite, and Jared tipped him and thanked him. The suite had a living room, bedroom, and kitchenette. There was a massive bath with a whirlpool and a shower with multiple heads.

"Jensen, this is too much."

"It's not enough," came the whispered response from Jensen.

+++++

The two men shared a shower; it had felt like bathing in a warm waterfall. They took turns bathing each other and washing each other's hair. 

Clad in light sweatpants and teeshirts, the two entered the living room when there was a knock on the door.

A man from room service entered with a cart. On the cart was a magnum bottle of champagne and a large cake. Jared tipped him and turned to his husband.

"What's the cake for?"

"Happy birthday," the older man said softly.

"It's my birthday?" Jared stopped and began to count the days and realized it was the 19th. "Damn! It is my birthday!"

Jensen walked up to him and reached up and pulled the younger man's head down and kissed him softly.

"Champagne and chocolate cake?"

"That's a great idea," Jared said, walking over to cut the cake.

"Hey! There's no candle. Where's the candle?"

Jensen followed him over to the table where the cake and champagne had been set. Pulling the taller man towards him, he leaned in close, reaching down to rub the man's crotch.

"You're the candle, Jar," he whispered in a husky voice. "Contrary to birthday traditions, I'm going to blow it out."

Dropping to his knees, the older man slowly pulled Jared's sweatpants down to the floor and carefully lifted his feet one at a time until the man was naked from the waist down.

Jared was beginning to harden. He watched his husband reach up and palm his cock, fisting it and rubbing his thumb over the slit on top until it was engorged and leaking precum.

Jared gasped as Jensen's tongue began to lick him up the nerve bundle and then down to suckle his balls. The taller man put his hands behind him on the table to keep from collapsing.

Suddenly, Jensen opened his mouth wide and took his husband's large shaft into his mouth and swallowed, leaning his head back so the entire shaft would go down the throat and his lips were against the hair that surrounded it.

Jensen put his hands on Jared's ass and began to push it towards him. Immediately, the younger man realized his husband wanted him to screw his mouth. Taking his hands off the table, he put them on either side of Jensen's head and began to slowly move in and out. The smaller man pulled him harder and Jared picked up speed. 

The coach felt his balls tighten, and his stomach begin to tie up in knots. "Guh...I'm gonna cum!" Jared tried to pull out, but Jensen pulled him further in. He came in hard spurts, his knees weakening. Letting go of Jensen's head, he grabbed the table to hold on. He could feel the movement of Jensen swallowing as he shot his load into the man's throat.

The older man slowly pulled off the flaccid cock and licked any cum off his lips and from around the base of the shaft. Jared was having problems staying on his feet.

Rising to his feet, Jensen smiled, and pulled a chair out for his husband.

"Now that the candle's blown out, how about some cake and champagne?"

Seeing the mischievous look on his husband's face, Jared groaned happily.


End file.
